


Tye - Drawing

by planetundersiege



Series: Fanart [11]
Category: NEOKOSMOS (Webcomic)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Neokosmos - Freeform, Tye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Drawing of Tye.





	Tye - Drawing

[](https://ibb.co/bvrvxA)


End file.
